


The Price of One

by Unsentimentalf



Series: Saying No [2]
Category: Robin Hood BBC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsentimentalf/pseuds/Unsentimentalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't quite go to plan for the Sheriff.  Sequel to "Saying No".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of One

_ **FIC The Price of One ( Sheriff/Guy, Guy/Allan)** _

Title: The Price of One  
Author: Unsentimental Fool  
Fandom: Robin Hood BBC  
Pairing: Sheriff/Guy, Guy/Allan  
Rating: NC 17  
Word Count: 4261  
Summary: Things don't quite go to plan for the Sheriff. Sequel to "Saying No".   
Notes/Warnings: Slash, non-con, explicit

  
Something had gone wrong with the Sheriff's plan. And he wasn't happy about it at all.

For the first couple of weeks everything had gone perfectly. He could see Gisborne tense up every time he came near; those beautiful hands clench. Guy had stopped looking him in the eye. He could feel the man's haunted expectation; when would it happen again? And Vasey had resisted his own urges, let Guy stew. A hand on the arm, a proprietorial pat on the head, a knowing remark, suggestive look. Gisborne was responding beautifully. It was going to be worth the wait.

Then something had changed. Gisborne came into the hall, relaxed, almost chatty. He had endured the Sheriff's sly caresses with resignation, close to boredom. And he looked directly at Vasey when he spoke to him.

Vasey had had a week of this new, unintimidated Gisborne and he'd had enough. Guy had obviously found an escape mechanism somehow and he intended to put a stop to it. Now.

He summoned Marian, put a few blunt questions. She both blushed and tried to slap him. But he'd seen enough; she wasn't lying. She really was still a maiden. He sent her away again.

Where next to look? He found a pretext to keep Guy at the castle for a few days. Guy remained chilled out. He watched Guy closely, but the man seemed to have little interest in the female castle servants.

The Sheriff was beginning to think that he was mistaken. Maybe Guy had just found some source of strength on his own. Then, on the last evening of Guy's stay, Guy excused himself early from the evening meal, pleading fatigue. Vasey scanned the hall, almost from habit. A few minutes later he noticed Gisbourne's man, the ex-outlaw, moving quietly out of the hall. Allan, his name was. The Sheriff frowned in sudden suspicion.

Guy had never been interested in men before. He'd been sure of that; it was one of the reasons that he'd been so determined to have the man. Could their little forest adventure have given Guy a taste for it? He certainly hadn't show much signs of revelation at the time. Maybe Allan was just the procurer. There must be a woman somewhere.

Vasey left the hall. He'd put Guy up in the main guest quarters. He moved quietly down the corridor and into the room next door, sliding the bolt silently. The room was unlit- he left it dark. Crouched down, next to the near-perceptible peephole. From there he could see the door, a cross-section of the foot of the bed and the space in front of it. Guy was faced away from him, had removed his boots, stripped to the waist and was splashing water from a bowl over his face. Vasey almost thumped the wall in frustration. This should be his by now! Tense and apprehensive and rebellous and constrained, all muscle and trauma. His plaything. And the man had escaped, somehow. This wasn't fair!

He could still do it. Order Guy to submit. Watching the muscles in his back moving, Vasey was tempted. But it wouldn't be so much fun if Guy didn't care.

A knock on the door. It opened and Allen walked in. The bolt clicked.

"You took your time." Guy spoke without heat. Allan was facing the hidden Sheriff, didn't take his eyes from Guy's naked torso. "Throwing them off the scent, aren't I? Did you see the way the Sheriff was looking at you? Not joking, but maybe we shouldn't be doing this, here."

Guy shrugged. "He just wants what you're getting." He pulled Allan towards him, arms wrapped around him and they kissed. Guy's hands were pulling at Allan's clothes, Allan's hands slid across Guy's body, down across his arse. There was a lot of twisting and yanking but finally Allan was naked, erect.

Vasey found his own cock rising at the sight and he adjusted his breeches, reaching into them to wrap his hand round it.

Guy broke the kiss, pushed Allan down onto the bed and out of Vasey's sight, climbed between the still visible legs. For a while all that the watching man could see were two sets of legs, skin rubbing against black leather, writhing on the bed. He heard panting, groaning, couldn't identify which man they came from. For a few minutes the leather legs were on top, then side by side, then the black limbs moved up, out of sight and a hand appeared, sliding in and out of sight as it caressed open thighs.

Vaseys' imagination was filling in the picture on the part of the bed he can't see. He began to move his own hand slowly up and down.

The visible legs rolled over, the feet were pulled up and Vasey guessed that Allan was on his knees. The legs jerked in a slow rhythm and the Sheriff imagined Allan pushing hard into Guy's tight, hot arse. He bit his lip to keep himself quiet. Both the other men were making noises now, to the same rhythm. Vasey fell into the rhythm himself, squeezing up and down.

Muttered words, the movement stopped and Guy walked around the end of the bed. Vasey could see his face, but could read nothing behind its lack of expression. Guy leaned over the bed, pulled Allan's body down so that his legs and hips hang over the end. The Sheriff could see his arse, exposed and glistening with some sort of oil. Guy carefully guided himself inside with his right hand, leaned forward and slid his hand under Allan's hips and out of sight Slowly, gently, he began to move, facing away from the Sheriff again. All Vasey could see was a half side and half back view. It was enough. He withdrew his hand, spat on it and replaced it, synchronising his own quiet groans with the noises from the other room. His final gasp of orgasm, and the louder noise as his cramped limbs finally protested and he fell backwards, went unheard as Guy moved faster, threw his head back and the two men collapsed on the bed.

Silence from next door. The Sheriff didn't want to risk the noise of moving back to his vantage point, so he lay on the hard floor and listened.

"Shall I stay?"

"Better not. The old man is watching me. We're off home tomorrow; I can do what I like there." Promise in the dark voice. Noises of someone dressing.

"Just a moment." A soft thud on the rugs. "Now get out." The lazy, relaxed voice belied the harsh words.

The door, unbolted, the sound of boots down the corridor. The door closed and bolted again. More water splashing, then the light coming through the peephole went out.

Vasey waited for an hour or more until he was sure Guy was asleep. He spent the time lying on the cold floor, thinking. By the time he stood up and quietly unbolted the door, he knew what he was going to do.

The next day he and Guy had breakfast together. Guy's men were readying the horses for the short journey home.

"I want to borrow one of your men for a day or so." Guy looked impassive. "What for?"

"A little plan of mine. The ex-outlaw will do nicely." He watched Guy from the corner of his eye. Definitely a twitch.

"Fine. Send him back when you've finished with him." Guy sounded bored. Vasey knew better.

He watched Guy mount his horse, speak briefly to Allan. Allan seemed to argue, was told firmly, dismounted, surly. In public there was no real sign of anything between them. Vasey let Guy ride out out sight before he sent for his lieutenant's lover.

Allan slouched in, brash and just a little annoyed. "What do you want me to do?" The absence of an honorific was clearly intentional.

Vasey looked at him with dislike. This criminal was responsible for wrecking his plans and he didn't intend to let that go unpunished.

"We're going for a ride into the forest."

Allan backed away slightly, hands waving. "Not a good idea. They don't exactly like me any more. I hope you're taking lots of men. " The Sheriff shook his head, smiling.

Half an hour later they were riding out on the Derby road, with one mounted guard and one extra horse. Dear Prince John ensured his safety. He loved that. And now it was time to respond to certain messages that he'd been receiving over the past couple of weeks. Two birds with one stone. He liked that too. Allan wasn't happy, which made him even happier.

After an hour or so he dismounted, told Allan and the guard to wait with three horses. led the fourth off. In a few minutes he returned without the horse, sent the guard home and he and Allan continued.

Allan was becoming increasingly on edge as they reached the area that Vasey was pretty sure contained the outlaws' base. It hadn't been that difficult to work out, from all the reports of sightings and of robberies that had made their way back to him. He heard a rustle on one side, then the other, dropped the horse to a walk. Allan was forced to do the same.

"Hood!" He raised his hands, dramatically. "Here I am, all defenceless. Come and do your outlaw thing. Don't disappoint me."

Hood stepped into the road, his gang behind him. His bow was ready.

"That's unlikely company you're keeping, Sheriff, I don't know which one of you is more unwelcome." His voice was calm, almost amused.

"We'll talk about Allan after the other matter." the Sheriff said, coldly. "I believe a little blackmail was on the cards?"

"Oh no, not blackmail. Such an ugly word. Think of it as the chance to pay for some good P.R., or at least pay to mitigate the bad publicity." Hood walked up to the horse, put an arm round its neck and leaned forward conspiratorially. The Sheriff looked into his eyes, saw his own dislike reflected.

"You were seen, unfortunately, Sheriff. Near Ansley. With Gisborne. I wouldn't want to describe your filthy acts, but they were all witnessed." He spoke loud enough for the others to hear. Vasey glanced at Allan; yes, he had known.

"So?"

"So you wouldn't want this to be general knowledge, would you, Sheriff? A small payment, and I can try to forget what I saw, something I will be forever grateful for." Robin was grinning, pleased with himself. Vasey grinned back.

"Why should I care what you say? I hardly mind what the peasants think of me. The Church excommunicated me years ago. And half the nobles who visit Nottingham would like to stick it up Guy's arse themselves, if you'd excuse the crudity. I have no objection to them knowing just how much of Gisborne's loyalty I command."

He was beaming now. "So your little attempt at blackmail has failed. Didn't really think that one through, did you?"

'So why are you here" Hood, suspicious.

"To bring you a present." He gestured at Allan, who belatedly realised he was in trouble and kicked his horse into action. The large outlaw simply stood in the way and grabbed the reins as Allan moved past; the horse swerved around and came to a halt.

"He's become a nuisance. Talks too much, untrustworthy and," this with deliberate malice, loudly, "He's been fucking Gisborne for weeks now. Just too friendly for my liking."

Allan threw his hands up in protest, nearly fell off the horse. "Guys, it's not like that! Listen to me, will you?" The outlaws behind Robin were murmuring in shocked voices.

"So I thought I'd return him. Doubtless you can think of an appropriate treatment for someone who betrays you with the enemy quite that convincingly."

Hood hadn't allowed himself to react. "So what will happen if we don't take him back?"

The Sheriff shrugged. "I'll have him killed. Preferably somewhere where I can lay the blame on you."

Allan looked horrified. "Look, Robin, you wouldn't let him do that, would you?" he pleaded.

Robin looked round at his colleagues. "We'll keep him. Was there anything else?"

"No. I'll be heading back now." Vasey kicked his horse, hard, and it started to gallop along the path. An arrow hit his saddle, next to his leg, and the horse shied wildly. He struggled to keep control, while a further arrow past the animal's ear spooked it further. By the time he'd got it back onto the path Robin and the big outlaw had caught him up.

"Not so fast. We might not be able to kill you without reprisals on the innocents of Nottingham, but that doesn't mean we're going to just let you ride off." Robin was barely out of breath.

"Sheriffs, we don't like" the large man added.

Vasey submitted to the indignity of being unhorsed, stripped to his undergarments and left in the gathering dark to walk back to Nottingham. It helped of course that he had predicted just this outcome. The stumbling walk in the dark to the spare horse and clothes still took a good half hour of cursing, but Hood had taken nothing of value except the horse, and he had plenty of those. He was back in the castle long before Hood would have expected, having a much needed bath to wash the forest away and contemplating the success of his plans so far, rather pleased with himself.

Within a couple of days he was getting reports that Allan was back with the outlaws, seen taking part in robberies. The Sheriff shook his head. Hood should have hung the man, but he had no sense of discipline.

It was the day following those reports, around midday, that Vasey heard the sound of fast hoofbeats. He glanced into the courtyard to see Guy yanking his horse around just in time to avoid hitting the far wall. Gisborne slid off the panting horse, throwing the foam flecked reins to the nearest soldier, and set off up the steps to the castle keep.

Excellent. Vasey despatched a man to delay Gisborne, and a second to tell him where to find the Sheriff. Then he made his way calmly along the corridor to the guest quarters. Already his pulse had started to race.

Guy stormed in, slamming the door behind him. The Sheriff was lying on the bed, reading. He looked up. "Gisborne. Good. It says here that taxes from the West are up this year."

Guy interrupted, low and dangerous.

"Where's Allan?"

The Sheriff shrugged. "Gone back to play in the forest with his woodland friends. I always suspected he and Hood might be...what do you think?"

Guy hit him over the face with the back of his hand. That was unexpected, Vasey thought in shock, as he tasted blood from his cut cheek. Guy seemed equally stunned, just standing, staring. The Sheriff had to grab the initiative fast, or he could lose Guy for good. Put him on the back foot.

"You fucked him, here, in my guest room. Did you think I'd overlook it? He's lucky he's still breathing. " He swung his legs over the bed, stood up, face to face with Gisborne.

"You've been forgetting yourself, Guy. Forgetting me. I'm your future remember. Power, money, lands, women, yes and boys if you want them. But only if you play by my rules."

He stretched a hand out, cupped Guy's face. "Not much to ask, now, is it? You don't want to give all that up over a bit of rough. He's forgotten you already, Guy, now he's back with his friends."

Guy brushed his hand away. He looked confused now, but the anger was fading.

"I didn't think you'd care who I was with. It wouldn't stop you taking what you want." He shrugged. "I can't just forget him."

"You think that if you ride into Sherwood today he'd come back with you? You were his route to money and power, but without me you're no good to him. He did what he thought you wanted, to get what he wanted, nothing more. I won't have you used that way."

He refrained from making the obvious comparison. Gisborne might be susceptible but he wasn't stupid. And he'd clearly heard the reports of Allan's return to Sherwood himself.

Guy sat down on the bed, looking tired. "So what now?" He didn't look at the the Sheriff.

"The lands adjacent to Locksley to the north are currently held directly by Nottingham. That, of course, is me." A carrot. Gisborne looked up, instantly interested. "Around 200 acres, half good agricultural land. "He stopped, raised his eyebrows at Gisborne,

"So?" The man's voice was intense, deep, husky. He craved land so much, Vasey thought, it was positively unnatural.

"First things first. There's the little matter of discipline."

Guy didn't actually shrug but he didn't look particularly worried. Too confident again; he needed putting in his place. The Sheriff intended to do it before they left this room.

"Take off your jerkin and boots."

Guy complied, calmly. Vasey stretched a hand over those hard muscles. Weeks of pent up lust beat at him.

He pointed to the bowl by the door. "Wash." Gisborne cast him a unreadable glance, walked over and splashed water over his head. Drops ran over his skin and the Sheriff could feel his cock hardening.

"Three days ago, you and your..friend.. performed some impressive acrobatics in this room. Let's see how good your memory is."

He smiled, hiding desire. "Just to make it more exciting, let's have a little wager. Each time you depart from the script, or lack enthusiasm, I'll take 50 acres off."

Gisborne flashed a look at him, scrutinised the walls, spotting the hole. "You don't have any scruples at all, do you?" His voice sounded only mildly curious.

"Off we go, dear boy. Don't disappoint me."

Gisborne's arms were crushing him, tongue probing into his mouth, hands deftly untying laces. His hands were on that body, smoothing over shoulderblades, sliding over the flat stomach and the leather trousers , making out the slowly hardening mound underneath. Clothes off, Guy pushed him down onto the bed, crouched over him. Vasey wondered what he was thinking. Guy was aroused, certainly; there was nothing of the repulsion of their earlier encounter.

The Sheriff had sudden, second thoughts. He'd forced Gisborne into a repeat of his previous encounter, one in which the man had been entirely in control. He might imagine Guy as a puppet, moving over him now, kisses on mouth and neck as he unlaced the leather trousers. But Vasey wasn't just pulling the strings; he was underneath as well. A frisson of genuine unease went through him, and he started to go limp. Gisborne's hand was round his cock, closing, tighter. Then he let go, turned around so his own erect cock was suspected above Vasey, and took the Sheriff's close to flaccid member in his mouth.

A rush of pleasure and Vasey felt his cock hardening again, pushing into the warm, wet mouth. A hand fondled his thighs and he imagined the scene from the peephole, bare legs and the wandering hand. Full marks so far. He relaxed into the sensations, ignoring Guy's cock. He didn't feel like giving pleasure right at the moment; instead he closed his eyes, breathed harder.

Too soon, Guy pulled away, leaving him aching. He rolled off the bed, rummaged in a pocket. "Here". The vial contained oil. Guy lay face down on the bed, head on his arms. "All yours."

The Sheriff looked at him. The black trousers were untied and loose. He remembered watching from the peephole as Allan's legs pushed back and forth, masturbating to that rhythm. He felt intimidated, didn't know why. He'd never actually done this himself.

"Maybe we'll skip this bit" His voice was intended to sound light, but he feared that it didn't.

Guy rolled over, looked at him. "Your rules." His voice was neutral. Sod him. Vasey couldn't back out now. He took the vial, kneeled up on the bed. Guy turned back, pulled his legs up under him. The Sheriff poured a little on the fingers of his right hand, forced it to stop shaking as he reached out to Guy's arse. Guy couldn't see him close his eyes as he pushed two fingers in. There was a stifled noise from Guy and the Sheriff got braver, pushed harder, enjoying the sensation of the oil, the way Gisborne moved under him.

Step one over. He touched the rim of the vial to his own cock. shuffled forward, used his hand to push the top through the small hole.

It was tight. He knew it would be- he'd been in Guy's position before, but this time instead of the screaming need for caution, warring with the desire to feel more, he felt only the desire. He pushed, hard, and Gisborne gasped. It went further in, and further. The pressure was driving him wild, and he started to push in the rhythm he remembered, raking Guy's back with his oil covered nails.

He was going to come, was nearly there, and then Gisborne had pulled himself away, too soon. He protested.

"Your rules." Gisborne was pulling him backwards, over the bed, and he remembered. The oil had got everywhere, including his arse. Gisborne pushed himself inside and Vasey thought sensation couldn't be more intense. Then Gisborne grabbed his cock and moved them both together. Seconds later, the Sheriff came, narrowly avoiding screaming. Guy carried on for a few minutes, pushing harder and harder, silently, while the Sheriff crouched limp beneath him. Then there was a sharp intake of breath and he pulled out. Walked round the bed, sat down, watching Vasey.

"Now you get dressed." he informed the Sheriff, calmly.

Guy had the initiative, sitting on the bed, narrating. The Sheriff knew he should take it back, but the story that he'd seen through the peephole compelled him. He dressed without looking at Guy.

"Here." He automatically caught the object, looked at it. A gold coin.

"Now get out."

For once, he could think of nothing to say. So he left.

Later from his window he watched Guy ride out, straight backed, not looking round. For two days he heard nothing. He found the waiting uncomfortable; he wasn't sure what would happen next, and he hated uncertainty. He became bad tempered, impatient with the smallest thing.

Then, near to evening on the third day, he looked out of his high window, bored with the meeting in progress, and saw Guy ride through the archway, followed closely by the outlaw. He stood up.

"Enough. This matter is too dull to be borne. Sort it out yourselves, another time." He hurried his guests away, waited alone, contemplating the delicate and expensive glass in the window of his meeting room.

Guy walked in, his shadow behind him. The Sheriff felt the urge to prevaricate, fought it. Time to find out where everyone stood.

"Well?"

Guy looked straight at him. Something was hidden behind those dark eyes. Vasey felt the caution, the calculation with which Gisborne spoke.

"Apologies for my absence. I had personal matters to attend to." His gaze never wavered. Behind him Allan was still.

"And now you're back?"

Gisborne dipped his head awkwardly; something the Sheriff had never seen him do before. "Now I am back and entirely at your command. And that of course includes any resources I might have." Vasey saw Allan tense, unsurprised but nervous.

"I am, I will remind you, completely loyal to you. Which means, as you reminded me, when you want, where you want,. How you want." His voice was steady but there was no doubt of his meaning. The Sheriff couldn't resist a delicious thrill. Gisborne might as well have been grovelling at his feet naked. In fact, if that's what he wanted... He pulled himself back to the conversation.

"In return I am confident that you will deliver on your promises. There was the matter of 200 acres north of Locksley."

Whoring himself, and his lover, for land. The Sheriff smiled. This was almost better than Gisborne haunted and compelled. He picked up the land deed that he'd had drawn up two days before. It just waited for his signature.

As he dipped quill in ink, Gisborne spoke again. His tone had changed, subtly.

"One final thing. You will remember some time ago, when Hood visited you."

The Sheriff hadn't forgotten.

"You told me that he'd threatened to kill you if you used any of his friends to get to him. We agreed that he almost certainly didn't have the stomach for it."

Vasey signed the paper, looked up. Guy was intent.

"You'd do well to remember one thing, my Lord. I'm not Hood."

Mmmmm. Suddenly there seemed to be all sorts of interesting things happening in this relationship. The Sheriff stopped feeling annoyed at the way things hadn't gone to plan. There was something undeniably arousing about his lieutenant acquiring some backbone. The lover was a bit of a nuisance, but he knew men like that. He'd be off in a couple of weeks together with anything valuable that Gisborne hadn't nailed down. Until then, Vasey could think of some uses for him.

He handed the parchment to Guy.

"Congratulations. I trust that you will both stay for dinner? I was planning on a quiet meal in my quarters"

Guy and Allan exchanged quick glances.

"We'd be delighted to join you." Guy spoke coolly, looking anything but delighted.

"Good" Vasey left the room, confident that they would both follow. Two for the price of one, it seemed. He welcomed the rapidly falling darkness as he walked towards his private rooms.

 


End file.
